


Anything but brown

by Herathe



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Annyeongz, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herathe/pseuds/Herathe
Summary: After various debates with her mind, Yujin settles with the fact that Wonyoung's eyes weren't just brown. And if she had to explain it one by one just to persuade her muse, then so be it.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung
Kudos: 25





	Anything but brown

The sound of a distant laugh could be faintly heard from the near end of the cliff as Yujin was scribbling vulgar structures of her members' faces down on a journal she had recently bought from a shop that was rather old. She looks up at the heavens only to see winged creatures of various colors gloriously soared throughout the great, enormous blue sky. Their flock was graciously fluttering in one direction simultaneously, showing their diverse glints of hue as they swiveled along the soft, fluffy colorless clouds hanging amongst the sky with them. 

Yujin wasn't the best at representing the faces of her members, she knew it herself and albeit she was often mistaken for an artist due to her eyes being mostly stuck on the pad as her hand mindlessly outlined the details of the people she loved; she refused to consider herself as one. It was more of a hobby she had no interest in improving at. It just so happens that she had an inkling feeling to draw the faces of her friends at certain times and was exceptionally good at it.

She mostly preferred her random sketches at the back of the journal rather than the ones she planned to draw beforehand. For her, the portrayal of the details' stuck in the faces of her members were far better shown compared to the others. Unlike the past ones, these random drawings she went along as she designed, gave more meaning.

Though her illustrations looked fairly warm, Yujin was particularly stuck on one person.

She was having a little difficulty with Jang Wonyoung's portrait, her mind rather occupied with the countless thoughts and pictures of the younger woman's details tainted on her facial structure. 

For instance: Yujin wasn't sure how to draw Wonyoung's magnificent brown eyes when the smallest of characteristics seemed to cloud her mind to the extent wherein she wasn't even sure where to start anymore. The brunette was a little hesitant on how to describe the sheer soft feeling of the younger's hazel orbs piercing her own through the dirt of a pencil and pen. 

Even the obvious thought of it was already making her head ache, a little timid on the way she was going to describe the vague scent of soft strawberry emitting from the neat collar of her cottoned shirt whenever Yujin attempted to lean her chin down on the frame of Wonyoung's shoulders. The action itself felt a little stiff and awkward, considering how their heights were pretty much identical. Still, with Yujin being consistent in wanting to lean on her best friend, she may or may not have found her own unique way to initiate the skinship between them. 

She scoffs, finding it ridiculous and stupid how a stupid trail of pencil lead could possibly express the genuine feeling of Wonyoung's arms gently taking control over her waist when she would get the chance to hug her. 

It’s sudden, when your best friend is not the type of person to close the distance keeping them apart, you'd have to see the moon in front of your own eyes just to persuade her into holding your hand. But it'd feel as if you've just exploded with fireworks inside your chest when you subtly notice their hand reaching to hold yours under the soft blanket. Yujin would always smile foolishly as she interlaced their fingers. 

It was soft; once Wonyoung got a hold of her, she wouldn't let go, she wouldn’t move a single inch, and she would let Yujin shift around whilst she found a better composition inside her arms, but you will find her long arms still mindlessly wrapped around the older girl. Not seeming to be in the mood to release the older girl from her grip any time sooner. Wanting to keep the familiar warmth her best friend gave unbelievably close to her. 

To others, it might seem a little absurd that she was pouring her whole heart onto portraying such complicated details and thoughts on the illustration of her best friend drawn on a plain page inside her journal.

But she thought otherwise. 

Yujin wanted to portray each and every single one of her thoughts onto her drawing. Only that it was hard and something she struggles with, though it wasn’t something she couldn’t do. It just took time. She wanted to put her thoughts onto a single drawing, to express her complicated feelings. 

For instance, she wanted to convey how Wonyoung was able to drive her mind crazily insane without lifting even so much of a finger, how the younger makes her feel perfectly comfortable whenever it would only be the two of them, how Wonyoung doesn't make any type of silence suffocating, nor extremely awkward but makes it feel as if Yujin was leaning on the sky with no possible unpleasant thoughts ruining the peace state of mind she had, and how Wonyoung was never the type to voice out her emotions, but has never once forgotten to make Yujin feel loved and appreciated. 

It may be as tenuous as a thin line, but it was there. 

And Yujin would be dumb to not notice it.

Of course, she'd considered writing about it at certain times when she just couldn't seem to drain her thoughts. But then she thinks about how she could practically picture herself excessively searching multiple definitions of different words that perhaps could make it easier for her to convey her inner messages; and well, there goes the thought of writing a letter for her. 

“Hey, Yujin! Wanna join?” Kim Minji, Minjoo's second sister suddenly called out from the field of grass, breathless for Kim Hyunjin—Minjoo's last and youngest sister, furiously chased her down. They dashed after each other on the humongous grassy field of green filled with dirt and the fresh smell of wet meadow settled still below their feet. Laughing maniacally as Minji dodged the hand of her sister that hopelessly tried to get even such a small amount of her red cotton shirt balled onto her first. 

“Don't be a buzzkill, Daeng! Come on!” Yena followed, dodging Hyunjin's hand as Minji bolted right past her with the youngest Kim trailing behind her before breaking into a fit of screams as Hyunjin almost gripped the sleeve of her shirt, letting out a loud howl of laughter. Though her carefree chortle quickly wavered into thin air as Hyunjin fixed her gaze towards the blonde and immediately ran after her instead; scrambling away from her hands. 

Yujin shakes her head before waving a hand off, ignoring Yena's desperate shriek for help. “I'll pass.” She says and scrunches her nose before returning her eyes back to the journal. 

A series of boo's and yells of discouragement were thrown her way after her statement (mostly from Yena and Hyewon.) Yujin rolls her eyes as she momentarily drifts off onto her Wonyoung -inhabited train of thoughts rummaging inside her head. As much as she wanted to join along on the temporary bliss they were having, she didn’t really have the energy to dash after her friends and end up smashing her face down the dirty ground as one of her friends jokingly tripped her. Yujin figured it would be best to finish the piece she was currently working on rather than getting her mind obscured by the easy feeling of ecstasy.

And knowing her luck well enough, Yujin knew damn well she wasn't going anywhere with a half-finished piece of art, paper and a pencil stuck still on her hand as her mind could only provide her with thoughts and images of Wonyoung rather than giving her ideas on where to start illustrating the girl in question. 

“Yujin! Look out!” She hears Chaeyeon, her other friend , yell out to her from behind. 

The brunette looks above her shoulders just to see a soccer ball angrily mounted towards her, aimed to hit her pretty face. The woman in question couldn't process anything that was happening as the ball was still flowing in the air and could make contact with her any second now. But thank the heavens for her athletic instincts, she was able to quickly drop the journal and pen on her hand before letting her right hand meet the sphere ball mid-air. Interrupting its pique before shooting the suspect who kicked the ball a piercing glare right in between her eyes. 

“Do I look like a goal post, Yuri!?”

She sees Yuri put her hand up in a peace sign with a matching apologetic smile plastered on her lips. And if it weren’t for the pent up frustration building inside of Yujin, she’s pretty sure she would’ve let the little incident pass. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!”

“The goal is on your front! Why would you kick the ball on the fucking left side of the field!?” Yujin snarls back before leaning her arm back to throw the ball onto their direction using only one hand. Exerting her frustration from her countless thoughts through the ball, she lands it perfectly at the palm of Hyewon’s hands and turns her back at them.

“I said I was sorry, geez.” Yuri grumbles before looking down at the ground. Looking rather petulant as she walked back towards her designated spot and resumed to play. 

Yujin scoffs before standing up from the grassy dirt below her, dusting off her pants using a hand. She turns her heel and strides away from the field, finding her foot mindlessly making its way towards one of the benches that was far from the field, but not quite far enough to let them know that she was still around the area. Or else her mothers, also known as Chaeyeon and Eunbi, would’ve called for a search party the second Yujin leaves the frame of their eyesight. 

Faintly, she thinks of how long this one sittee in particular had been left abandoned by people, wondering to herself if she should jog back to the van to gather the vest she had left on her leather seat and use it as a mat to sit down on. But nevermind, Yujin supposes that she had just previously sat down on the grass without a blanket below her, how bad could an old bench be?

She sighs before settling down on one of the white benches, leaning her back comfortably against the rest and stacked her right leg on top of the other as she uses her knee as another kind of table. Discreetly, she felt a little bit bad for suddenly lashing out her repressed frustration towards Yuri. Accidentally throwing her anger out on someone innocent was probably one of the things she never wanted to do, albeit the deed was done and she initially promised herself to approach her friend and apologize later on once she had finished the illustration. 

Yujin stays still in that position for more than a few minutes whilst having the top of her pencil on her right hand pressed against her chin as she pursed her lips together. Seeming to be deep in thought as she tried to force herself to start illustrating the girl. Even mentally cursing herself for not being able to start sooner just as she originally had in mind.

“Quite the outburst you’ve had there.”

A soft voice like honey enters her ears and puts a stop at the train of thoughts mercilessly exploring the outskirts of her mind. Yujin averts her gaze away from the colorless clouds above her and snaps her head to the left side of the bench, only to see the muse of her mind sitting at the opposite edge, staring at the magnificent view set before her.

“... About that, you could say I was just quite.. perplexed and cautious. Had a lot of thoughts going on in here.” Yujin briefly points at the right side of her head as she pathetically lets out a small chuckle. 

“You seem busy.” Her head nods towards the journal, she couldn’t help but steal a quick glance to the outlines of the face that seemed all too familiar for her own liking. The piece somehow reminded her of… herself. 

Yujin shrugs, smiling timidly. “Yeah, well, I can’t seem to finish this piece.” 

“Who is it this time?”

“You.” 

Her muse doesn’t fight the small genuine smile creeping up to her lips. Wonyoung was the one member Yujin rarely sketched down, not because she disliked her, no, it was far from that. It was because Yujin would have countless thoughts and ideas of how to possibly draw her, and being the most indecisive person that she is, she couldn’t just stick to one. In most scenarios, she would just neglect the desperate want to illustrate her muse; though it never really went well seeing as her schemes would pile up one by one to the extent that she would have to force herself to finish one piece. 

“Huh.” 

Yujin laughs lightly, “Yeah, I have no idea how to start with your eyes. I know how to draw them, but like I can’t really draw them. Do you know what I’m trying to say?” 

The younger smiles before scooting over to sit next to her, scanning the dirted version of her face hesitantly. 

“May I?” She smiles heartily and gestures to the item on Yujin’s knee. The older just nods, trusting enough that Wonyoung would never flip onto another page without her permission, so without much thought, she hands the paper over to her.

Wonyoung carefully sets the journal down her lap, intently eyeing the portraits of her own self. Holding her euphoric emotions deep within for she didn't want Yujin to see her acting oddly giddy for seeing a sketch of herself. She was glad to be inside one of her pages, knowing that someone actually took the time to study her and even attempt to draw it down. Especially when that someone was a particular person she had preferred more than others. 

"... This is beautiful." The younger managed to breath out, fascinated by the amount of details she could see, and even if it wasn't finished, anyone that had eyes could tell it was going to turn out amazing. 

"How can it not be? It’s of you, after all." Yujin couldn't help but keep her mouth still. A part of not didn’t want to let those words out, should Wonyoung find it weird, and the other part wanted to let her mouth blabber away before she could even regret not saying anything. 

Ignoring the burning red blush creeping up her neck, Wonyoung throws another question to divert the topic. “Do you ever color your works?” she asks, lightly trailing her fingertips down the surface of Yujin’s sketchbook. 

“Sometimes, yeah. I don’t color yours, though.” Yujin nods, clarifying her question. Then she brings her right leg down from her other and settles both of her hands on the bench just beside her frame. 

“Why is that?” The younger tears her eyes away from the journal and settles them on her best friend. 

Yujin doesn’t answer her for a few seconds, unsure if she should let her mouth blabber her inner struggles away or if she should zip her mouth shut and let herself think. Then, she shrugs for the second time. “I can’t find a color for your eyes.” 

Clearly baffled from her words, Wonyoung furrows her brows together, inching herself further away from Yujin before laughing awkwardly. “What do you mean? My eyes are just brown, you know that.” 

They’ve known each other for several years, have been together countless times, have spent most of their early teenage years in each other’s presence, of course Yujin knew the color of her eyes. But as far as she has been breathing, Wonyoung’s eyes have never been just brown. 

“No, it’s not.” Yujins shakes her head repeatedly to deny her sentence. 

“It’s brown, Jinnie. You know, the most common eye color in the world.” Wonyoung pushes it even more, attempting to convince Yujin that she was exactly alike with the vast majority of people born into this world, gifted with nothing but the very same eye color as them.

The brunette was so extremely contended with her sentences that it almost made Yujin lose her mind. Her eyes were anything but brown, and if Yujin had to remind her every day just to persuade her, then so be it. 

“I don’t see brown.” 

“You didn’t tell me you were colorblind.” Wonyoung attempts at a joke as she hears the monotonous tone of her best friend’s voice. Once her eyes leave her mirrored face and arrive to meet the genuinely confused brown orbs searching for hers, she looks far away, unable to find the strength to meet Yujin’s eyes. 

“Hey, look at me.” The older reaches a hand out and places it on Wonyoung’s chin, gently leading her so-called-brown eyes onto her own orbs. “I don’t see the plain, common brown because I see something more.. distinct.”

“Like a dimly lit fire in the middle of a blizzard.. so subtle, yet so daring. Something so little, yet so full of life.” Yujin breathes. “And I see Jade.” Her voice was unwavering and full of assurance. It was clear that her opinion was anchored and no person could ever make her change her mind, not even Wonyoung herself. 

“Jade is green, silly. My eyes aren’t green.” Wonyoung chuckles, the corners of her apple lips fighting a battle of tug war and pathetically losing as her eyes turned into crescents. 

“But green is the color of loveliness, and your eyes are lovely.” 

“Are they?” The younger asks, her grin widening as seconds passed bye. The genuine feeling inside Yujin’s words were enough to set her whole mood for the day, even Wonyoung thinks nothing perchance could ruin it. 

“They’re more than just lovely, Wonnie. They’re full of gems, planets and constellations that I don’t even know the name of. I see various flowers waiting to bloom, some already as blooming as you, some wilting to be replaced by a much better one. One is yellow, the other is violet, the rest as every single shade there possibly could be. Filled with nothing but happiness, hope and everything that helps me cope.” 

She takes a breath, breaking their eye contact as she hastily looks down before bringing her eyes up again. "I have a lot more to say, but I'll stop here." She doubts Wonyoung would want her to continue, and considering the overwhelming atmosphere clouding them, Yujin decides to shut her mouth before she could make things even more awkward. 

“No, no, I want to hear it.” Wonyoung speaks up. 

“... You do?” 

She nods in clarification. 

“Your eyes are like the clouds." Yujin continues, looking up at the brilliant blue sky held in the air. Letting her mouth say everything that entered her mind freely. “Loose, white, blank, but oddly comforting. Something I look forward to seeing after an exhausting day. Something that helps me ease my mind, taking out the worries that live inside it, evaporating it into thin air before replacing it with ones that makes me feel calm. And it holds the stars, numerous stars. The huge ones, the smaller ones that aren't even visible until you smile and they shine brightly.”

“But you—will always be the brightest star I have ever seen.”

Yujin sighs, “So no, brown isn't your eye color.” She concludes, holding a hand out to which the younger grabs and settles it down on her lap. 

“You mean all of these?” Wonyoung lowly lets out, her voice barely heard as her head lagged, still trying to process everything Yujin had said. Not that she wasn't paying attention, it all just seemed too much for her. But she supposes she could handle it. 

Wonyoung felt flattered, happy and dumbfounded. The feeling of being genuinely appreciated engulfed her, swallowing her whole as she found herself foolishly grinning whilst she looked at the woman beside her. It's not that she wasn't used to compliments, in fact, she receives them almost everyday that it got kind of tiring to always respond. But when you hear a certain someone genuinely sweet talk the living senses out of you, it just hits much more differently compared to others. 

“Why wouldn't I? I'm being honest, Woni.” Yujin answers almost immediately, naturally as if she had been dying for Wonyoung to ask that one query. Which was the thing she wanted to deliver; that she certainly meant each and every single one of the words she had just splurged out. 

Not expecting the sudden silence to cover the walls around them, Yujin seizes her eyes away from the heavens and lands it on her best friend. She laughs at the way Wonyoung slightly had her mouth agape, still tranquility trying to comprehend everything. Absolutely adorable. 

“Hey Won?” She softly calls for her attention. The girl on her left snaps out of her trance and looks at Yujin. 

“You will always be my favorite muse.”

Wonyoung smiles heartily. “And I will always be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Hope u liked this short drabble i wrote in the middle of the night! Let me know what u think? 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @fleureuns <3


End file.
